


Coming Out Stories

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [111]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Evan "Buck" Buckley, Bisexual Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Bisexual May Grant, Coming Out, Evan "Buck" Buckley is a Sweetheart, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Team as Family, everyone is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Promptit’s not technically buddie and I don’t know how you feel about the wlw may headcanon but could you write something about May being bisexual and maybe Buck is the first person she comes out to and he (and Eddie if you want) can help her out
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & May Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 3
Kudos: 190
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Coming Out Stories

Buck prided himself on being a big brother to his team’s kids. With the exception of Christopher, who he had adopted as his own, all of the kids saw him as a brother and came to him for advice before going to their parents most of the time. Which is why he wasn’t really surprised when May asked if she could talk to him about something important. 

So he found himself sitting in his living room with May, waiting for her to speak. 

“May you’re kinda starting to scare me,” he said breaking the silence. “What’s going on kiddo?”

“How did you know you were bi?”

“Wow okay. Uh, I don’t think there was ever a specific moment. I guess one day I looked up and realized that I liked boys the same way I liked girls, even though people told me it was wrong. It’s hard to understand even now, but I’m attracted to men and women. May are you trying to tell me you’re bi?”

She nodded, biting her lip and looking down at her shoes.

“Hey look at me,” he reached across the kitchen table and grabbed her hand. “I know it’s hard, but you can tell me. I’m here for you kid. I know what you’re going through better than anyone other than Eddie. What’s making you nervous?”

“I don’t even know that I really am. I mean I think girls are attractive but I’ve never dated one and I keep going on dates with boys but never girls. So doesn’t that make me straight?”

“May no one is completely straight. And being bisexual doesn’t mean it’s evenly split 50/50. There’s plenty of bisexual people who prefer the opposite gender or vice versa. There’s no right way to be bi alright? I’m more attracted to men than women and I married a man but that doesn’t make me gay. I’m still bi.”

As if the god of the gays was working in their house, Eddie chose that moment to walk through the door.

“What’s going on?” he asked, glancing back and forth between the two sitting at their kitchen table.

“You wanna tell him?” Buck asked.

“I think I’m bi,” May said, looking up to gauge his reaction.

“Welcome to the club,” Eddie patted her shoulder and moved past them to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

“That’s it? That wasn’t that hard.”

“I told you.”

“It’s not like it’s a big deal,” Eddie said, leaning against the counter. “I’m proud of you and I’m happy for you but I’m not gonna make a production out of it just because you came out. You figured it out way earlier than I did, congratulations.”

“How did you figure it out?” May asked, suddenly intrigued by how Eddie hadn’t recognized his sexuality until he was in his thirties.

“Well I had feelings when I was younger but I pushed them down. I got married young, joined the army, had a baby. I pretty much forgot about it until Chris and I moved to LA. Then there was this ridiculously attractive blonde guy who hated my guts,” he winked at Buck who rolled his eyes. “Then he became my best friend and sometimes between getting crushed by a firetruck and rescuing my son from a tsunami I looked up and said ‘Damn I love him’ now here we are.”

“That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever heard,” May said.

Buck puckered his lips for a kiss and Eddie obliged, leaning down to kiss him chastely.

“So how do I come out to my mom and Bobby?”

“Just tell them. You know they’re gonna support you.”

“Will you guys be there when I do it?”

“Of course.”

“Do you want to do it with just Bobby and your mom or do you want to wait on the whole team and knock it all out at once?”

“Let’s just get it over with.”

“Bobby invited us all over to eat dinner Friday night. Do you think you’re ready? You don’t have to rush it,” Eddie said.

“No, I’m ready. I think I’ll feel better once it’s out in the open.”

They both nodded their agreement, knowing how freeing it was to get it off your chest.

*****

Buck could feel the anxiety coming off of May in waves, even from the other end of the table. As dinner drew to a close he found himself becoming nervous for her. He could have sworn his heart skipped a beat when she took a deep breath and said, “Mom I have something to tell you.”

Athena paused and set down the plates she was in the middle of clearing. 

“What is it, honey?”

“You uh- might wanna sit down for this?”

“Are you pregnant?” Harry asked, halfway joking, halfway serious.

Buck smacked him lightly on the arm, “Let your sister talk.”

“Thanks, Buck. Okay, there’s really no good way to do this except to just blurt it out so, I’m bisexual.”

“Oh thank God,” Bobby said leaning back in his chair and putting a hand over his heart.

“What?” May looked at him like he’d grown another head and everyone else was giving him a similar look.

“I thought you were going to tell us you really were pregnant.”

Buck couldn’t help himself and busted into a fit of giggles.

“Breathe babe,” Eddie said, fighting off his own laughter.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Buck took a deep breath, wiping tears from his cheeks. “It’s just that was even worse than when I came out to him and told him I was dating Eddie. He just stared at me for a minute and then handed me a bunch of HR paperwork to fill out.”

“Okay so I’m not great at this kind of stuff,” Bobby held his hands up in surrender. “But I’m proud of you kiddo.”

“So am I,” Athena rounded the table to kiss her daughter’s head. 

The rest of the team gave her similar words of encouragement and even though Harry had to lean over to Buck to ask what bisexual meant, he was supportive of his sister. 

When the house had cleared and Buck and Eddie were gathering their stuff to go home, May stopped them to give Buck a tight hug. 

“Thank you,” she whispered into his chest.

“Anything for you.”


End file.
